1987 Jane Doe
Real Name: Unknown (at the time of broadcast) Case: Unidentified Remains Date: September 20, 1987 Location: Dana Point, California Bio Date of Birth: Around 1967 Height: 5'8" Weight: 127 pounds Characteristics: Caucasian female. Light brown hair, brown eyes. She was apparently wearing second-hand clothing. Case Details: On the morning of September 20, 1987, the body of a young woman was found below the cliffs in Dana Point, California. She had apparently fallen from the cliff the previous night. Cullen Ellinburgh, a coroner, investigated the case and could not determine if the woman died accidentally, committed suicide, or was murdered. A phone number on a map in the woman's purse led Cullen to a local cab company. The night before Jane Doe's body was found, it was determined that she had called a cab from Hampton Inn hotel in nearby Mission Viejo. When the cab arrived she stated that she wanted to go to Laguna Beach, which cost $20. As she only had $18 at the time, the driver agreed to take her as far as the money would allow. The taxi driver said she barely spoke and also mentioned that there was nothing unusual about her. Hours before her body was found she was let out at Scenic Drive and Cove Road in Dana Point, which was as far as her money could take her. A few hours later, she was discovered dead at the bottom of the cliffs, having apparently scaled a fence and jumped to her death. Stacked neatly in front of the fence were the belongings she had with her prior to her death. There were a pack of cigarettes, a soda can, a California road map that indicated she may have been a hitchhiker and a piece of paper with a phone number to a nearby hotel. Investigators also found a purse that had a woman's name on it embossed in gold. It was eventually traced to a San Diego woman who had hers stolen approximately ten years prior. She was not familiar with the unidentified victim. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the January 20, 1995 episode about coroners, including Cullen Ellinburgh. Two other unidentified persons cases featured were a 1990 Jane Doe case from Huntington Beach, California and the 1976 Sumter County Does. Some sources state that she was found on May 18, 1987. Results: Solved. The case was officially ruled a suicide several years later. In 2015, high school friends of Holly Glynn began searching for her. They were unable to locate her through social media, so they contacted her family and discovered that she had not been heard from since September of 1987. Her friends soon learned of Dana Point Jane Doe and found that she looked very similar to Holly and matched her description. Holly's family submitted DNA samples to be compared with the Jane Doe. In May 2015, it was announced that Holly has been identified as Dana Point Jane Doe. Links: * Dana Point Jane Doe on Unsolved.com * Dana Point Jane Doe on Wikipedia * Dana Point Jane Doe on The Doe Network * Dana Point Jane Doe on Unidentified Wikia * Body of Young Woman Found in Dana Point * Bodies of John and Jane Does Trigger Special Concern Among 34 Members of Coroner's Office * The Search for Names of the Dead * Holly Jo Glynn at Find a Grave ---- Category:California Category:1987 Category:Suspicious Deaths Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Solved